This invention is directed to the field of a child""s play enhancing device, more particularly to a portable, expandable tunnel cover for a slide, where the tunnel cover may simulate an animal or inanimate object.
The present invention relates to a portable, accordion-like tunnel cover for use with a child""s slide to enhance the child""s enjoyment of a slide, such as may be found in one""s backyard. Even a casual look at the backyards of many developments will show a variety of swings, slides and jungle jim type climbing apparatus. A typical outdoor swing arrangement may include a pair of swings, a platform with ladder, and a slide descending from the platform. Whether home made or purchased from a store, the swing arrangements all look alike. As a consequence, the fun in playing on the swing and slide soon fades. In recognizing that a child""s interest can easily fade, the prior art developed various systems to change or modify the backyard play system for a child. Some of these prior art systems are reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,696, to Bordovsky et al. teaches a bubble-shaped display screen adapted to fit over a xe2x80x9cfish-eyexe2x80x9d portal to a modular playground compartment. The screen may either replace or augment the transparent portal window. A projection device projects video images into the display screen. The display screen and projection device may be contained within an encapsulating enclosure which readily attaches to the modular playground compartment over an existing portal, allowing retro-fitting of existing playground structures. A beam-splitter and mirrors permit the projected video image to be viewed on either of two display screens mounted on either end of the enclosure encapsulating the projection device, permitting children within the playground structure and individuals outside the playground structure to view the same image.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,980, to Myszka et al. discloses a playground assembly that includes a playhouse structure having a plurality of walls and a tower structure having a plurality of walls. A tunnel member may be selectively attached between appropriately configured playhouse walls and appropriately configured tower walls by positioning its lug assemblies through notches formed in a selected window and rotating the tunnel member so that the notches traverse ramped surfaces and engage a stop surface. Playground assembly also includes a slide which may be selectively attached to appropriately configured playhouse and tower walls. To that end, windows in the walls are provided with lugs and the slide is provided with channels which snap over the lugs to attach the slide selectively to one of the walls.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,316, to Hill et al. relates to a foldable play structure which includes a first wall unit, a second wall unit, and a first, axially latchable hinge. The first hinge includes a first leaf attached to the first wall unit, a second leaf attached to the second wall unit, and a first pintle extending through the first and second leaves along a first axis. The first and second leaves are slidable relative to each other along the first axis between a pivotable position, wherein the first and second leaves may pivot, relative to each other about the first axis, and a latched position, wherein pivotal movement of the first and second leaves about the first axis is restrained.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,638, to O""Brian et al. teaches a folding structures useful for a variety of different utilitarian and play purposes. The structure can be constructed so as to utilize a Sarrus linkage modified so as to include an overcenter toggle mechanism to reinforce the linkage against inadverent or undesired folding from an expanded position. The Sarrus linkage includes two non-folding members or walls which are connected by two separate folding wall structures. Each of such wall structures includes two non-folding parts, an intermediate hinge connecting such parts, and edge hinges connecting such parts to the non-folding members or walls. At least one of the connecting wall structures is formed so as to serve as an overcenter toggle which is capable of holding the two non-folding members or walls in the expanded position while the other of the connecting wall structures serves to limit the movement of the non-folding members or walls away from one another so as to serve to apply pressure on the connecting wall structure serving as the toggle.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. D-381,056, to Wilgus illustrates an ornamental design for a lion head play tunnel that may be used indoors or outdoors.
While the foregoing references teach a variety of devices or apparatus to enhance a child""s play in the backyard, none of them illustrate or otherwise teach a portable, expandable device that provides a tunnel cover for a slide, as taught by this invention. The manner by which the present invention provides the portable, expandable tunnel cover for an outdoor slide, for example, will become more apparent in the description which follows.
This invention relates to a children""s play tunnel for mounting on a conventional slide, such as found in many backyards. The slide typically includes a chute with a pair of side walls, where the slide extends from a fixed elevated position to a lower position in proximity to the ground. The play tunnel is a portable and collapsible tunnel cover for the chute, where the tunnel cover comprises first and second U-shaped members for positioning respectively at the lower position and the elevated position. For support, the tunnel includes shaped rods having a pair of free ends, where the arranged between the first and second U-shaped members. The free ends thereof are in contact with the chute side walls, and a flexible cover is provided to extend between the first and second U-shaped members in contact with the plural U-shaped members. To ensure stability to the flexible cover, rigid stabilizing arms are included to extend between adjacent plural U-shaped rods. Further, cross ties extend below the chute and connect the free ends of a respective plural U-shaped member. Optional features may include an exit end that simulates an inanimate object, such as a train engine, or even animals.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a removable, flexible tunnel cover for a children""s slide, such as found in a backyard.
Another object hereof is the provision of a flexible tunnel cover that may be collapsed and transported for easy storage.
A further object for the invention lies in the use of plural, rigid stabilizing arms that may be easily removed when storage is desired.
Still another object hereof is the provision of simulated objects or animals, where a former object may be a train engine, for the extended and operable tunnel cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide protection against the elements when used by children in the outdoors.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.